


FNF Drabbles

by SHSLPUNKARTIST



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BF is named Keith and GF is Amelia, Drabbles, Everyone is 19+, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, This will just be random ideas that come to mind, Trans Boyfriend, Vibrators, everyone's a switch, semi-public blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLPUNKARTIST/pseuds/SHSLPUNKARTIST
Summary: This is where I'll post any short stories that come to mind whenever I wanna write something different from my current plot and requests. Obviously Friday Night Funkin' related. These will be pretty self-indulgent, so apologies if they feel ooc or random or idkI'm just having fun at this point
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Fight Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. BJ for my BF (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> NO WORRIES, I'M STILL WORKING HARD AS EVER ON REQUESTS
> 
> But sometimes I get hit with inspiration and I wanna write em out, so there
> 
> Writing is fun~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio, well Amelia specifically, gets invited to a fancy restaurant. Ami is busy with a phone call, leaving the boyfriends bored as hell. Pico gets an idea. Smut ensues

Of all the places to go to for a date, some 5 star fancy restaurant was NOT on that list for the trio.

They never felt the need to go to some high class restaurant for dinner dates. Why would they? The only one who could afford to was Amelia, and both Keith and Pico would feel bad if she had to constantly pay for some overpriced food (unless she was using her dad’s credit card, then all hell broke loose there). Not to mention how out of place the boys felt in that kind of environment, because c’mon. They were both considered delinquents by society alone. The fanciest places they always went to were some small family diners.

The reason why they were here, however, was because Amelia’s parents were invited as VIPs to a grand opening, but they couldn’t make it because of work, so the position was given to her. With enough convincing and a bit of “Daughterly Charm”, she was able to get her boyfriends to tag along. Free food, a table with a nice view of the city lights, somewhat quiet atmosphere.. 

What could go wrong?

Other than Amelia having to take an important call outside, leaving Keith and Pico by themselves. 

“This shit’s so fuckin’ off, dude.” Pio grumbled, leaning against his hand on the table and foot on the edge of his seat, not even trying to look civil. They dressed the best they could for Amelia’s sake, but clearly the table manners weren’t there. “Even if it’s free food, we look like freaks to the freaks. No wonder Amelia’s parent fucks were invited to this dump.” 

“Yeah, this is like a whole other league.” Keith didn’t seem as disinterested though, stuffing a breadstick in his mouth and holding one out to Pico. Pico smacked it away, Keith looked offended and choked on his stick. “Dude! These sticks are good, don’t waste em!”

“You look like a fuckin’ hamster.” Pico snickered, poking at Keith’s cheek. “Even more so than usual.”

“You sayin’ I got fat cheeks? That’s so rude.”

“”M callin’ you a fatass, fatass.”

“My ass IS fat, thank you very much. Is THAT what you meant by ‘fat cheeks’~?”

Pico had to hold back an outburst there, Keith sticking his tongue out and laughing at his own compliment. They got a few stares from other customers, but they paid them no mind. The jokes only lasted a few moments before falling into silence, Pico looking back to see if Amelia was coming back. “Damn, what’s takin’ her so long? ‘M bored out of my fuckin’ mind here..” 

“I could check on her, wait he-!” Keith stood up from his seat, but immediately sat down when he felt Pico kick his shin, hissing in pain. “What was that for, asshole?!”

“Don’t you leave me alone here,” Pico hissed a whisper, eyes glaring daggers at the other, “if I catch these fucks starin’ at me again, I’m gonna make things fun for me, and it’s NOT gonna be pretty.” Pico slapped at his gun holster, which held his signature gun. How he managed to get it in without raising suspicion, who fuckin’ knows. 

Keith rolled his eyes and sighed, grabbing another breadstick to nibble on it. “Fine fine, I’ll stay and ‘keep you entertained’.” He looked around the place for maybe the 20th time in the row, also bored out of his mind. “Waiter’s taking forever too. This bread is good, but I’m gonna go numb to it at this rate..” The only time people looked at them was when they made a loud joke or remark at each other, so they couldn’t care less about the delinquents, which was a good thing, if we’re being honest here. The last thing he wanted were judging glares. If you’re gonna judge, do it in your head or something.

Pico noticed this too, an idea ringing in his head. “Hey..” he leaned in to whisper, a devilish grin spread across his face. “I got an idea on how I can make things fun.”

“If it involves a shooting, don’t.”

“No, smartass. Look over there.” 

Pico pointed at one of the random chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Keith looked over and silently panicked, thinking what the hell kinda “fun” he was thinking about that involved a goddamn chandelier. “Pico, I swear, if you try some monkey kinda bull--..??” Keith turned back around, only to see Pico had completely vanished. He quickly scanned the restaurant to see where any kind of familiar orange hair, but he was nowhere. “Dammit, where did you-!”

He felt hands suddenly grab at his lap, making him let out a scared “Beep!”

Pico was under the clothed table??

“Wh-What are you doing??” Keith loudly whispered as he leaned down, only seeing Pico’s sneaky grin peek from the tablecloth. 

“Can’t believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book.” Pico hummed, running his hands along Keith’s thighs. “I decided on a fun lil game we can play. It’s called..” he traced his hands higher to Keith’s groin, his thumbs rubbing against him in a teasing manner. 

“ _‘Don’t make a scene while my boyfriend sucks me off’_ “

Oooooh no.

Keith’s face immediately heated up at the “game”, eyes darting around to see if anyone was looking. “D-Dude, don’t..! Someone will see us, we’ll get thrown out and embarrass Ami!” He was clearly panicking, but Pico only sucked his teeth in response, still massaging his thighs in a nice, smooth motion. 

“You know she’s only fancy ‘cause her parents make her that way. She won’t get mad if we get caught.” Pico finally reached for Keith’s zipper, licking his lips as he felt the bulge grow little by little in his baggy jeans. “And if you know she will, then don’t make it obvious that you’re getting a BJ. Easy enough, right~?” 

If Keith was truly uncomfortable with the idea, all he had to do was grab Pico’s hands and tell him firmly to stop, and that would be the end of it. Pico wouldn’t go through with it if his boyfriend wasn’t into it. But he’s been with Keith long enough to know how he functions, what got him going, and especially what he was into.

After all, Amelia told him once that they used a vibrator on her before while on a date just like this. Keith wouldn’t get off of her for the rest of the night from how horny he was.

Which is exactly how he looked right now.

Without any further complaints or means of rebuttal, Pico made sure Keith’s legs were covered completely by the tablecloth before unzipping his pants, the smell of his arousal making Pico drool in hunger. Spitting in his own hand as a weak substitute for lube, he wrapped his hand around the other’s shaft and started a slow, agonizing stroke. He could see Keith’s hand grip on his chair seat from the feeling, making him realize that it was super unfortunate that he wouldn’t be able to see Keith’s expression throughout the game. He could only imagine Keith biting on his lip, trying to keep calm, all the blood rushing into his face and his dick..

And how right Pico was. Keith had nowhere to look but down at the clothed table surface, trying to avoid making any kind of suspicious movements or noises. Nobody was looking over at him, but he couldn’t help but imagine EVERYONE staring, filling him with so much paranoia and embarrassment.. And for some stupid reason, excitement. He couldn’t explain it, but the thought of getting away with something risqué like this in public was such a heavy turn on him for him. The day him and Amelia tried it before Pico came into the picture was, to be frank, incredibly sexy. 

This was the first time that Keith was the focus however, so he had to try really hard not to look creepy. Pico was making this very difficult though, as he started to use his tongue to lick the tip with some flicks, as well as circling his tongue around it like a lollipop. Keith was going to make his lip bleed from biting too hard, but it was worth it to keep his moans to himself. Thank god no one was directly around him, otherwise this would be WAY harder. 

“Are you ready to order, sir?” 

Oh, come the fuck on.

Keith’s head whipped to attention for the waiter, looking like he was ready to die right then and there. “U-Uh.. I’m, uh.. ‘M waiting for someone else, s-so..” He struggled too hard to speak normally, his body giving off an impression of an uncomfortable statue. Pico heard the conversation and stopped his licking, his “devil tail swaying” at his new idea.

“Yes, the young madam already told me what she would be having tonight. I just require your orders, sir.” the waiter continued, holding up a notepad and pen, ready to take whatever order Keith wanted. 

Keith felt Pico stop and mentally sighed in relief, now having better focus for the server’s question. “Ok, well.. I’ll have the Flaminyon steak, medium r-ARE~~!!”

Oh God Pico just put his whole dick in his mouth, all in one go, right when he was talking!

The waiter raised an eyebrow at the sudden rise in volume, glancing down at the flustered rapper, who was clutching on the tablecloth for dear life. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.. Are you alright, sir?”

“Y-Yup! Totally fine! I-I, hnn..” Keith held up a finger for “a moment”, forcing himself to adjust to Pico’s sudden aggressive pace. Pico was deep throating him like a champ, careful not to make too many slurping noises and able to take him from the tip down without hitting his head on the table. He wasn’t giving Keith a damn break, not even when he stopped bobbing his head, since he swirled his tongue all around his member and softly moaned to add a vibrating sensation. “Fl-.. Flaminyon..” Keith sputtered, no longer looking at the waiter. “M-Medium rare.. Don’t care about the side, a-annnd..” He quickly grabbed a breadstick and took a big chomp, trying to use that to distract both of them. “Wh-Whatever spicy meal you got.. Surprise us, thank you..!” 

The waiter stared at him before sighing and writing down the order, bowing and leaving without another word. Thank the Lord. Keith cursed under his breath and pulled up the cloth a bit, wanting to yell at Pico for pulling that shit..

Worst mistake ever. Pico had his dick down to the base, dazed yet lustful pale eyes looking up at the other. He hummed in content and and ever so slowly pulled back, having his tongue trail behind to lick along the shaft. “Almost lost there~..” Pico teased, stroking his member again with his hand. “Want me to stop now? Amelia might be comin’ back so--”

“Shut up and suck.”

Keith’s demand startled Pico enough that he couldn’t react in time to his hand gripping to the back of his head and pulling him forward, forced to take his dick all the way through again. Pico couldn’t help but let out a muffled moan from almost choking, feeling Keith roll his hips against his wet lips. Keith was super into it now, and Pico was all for it, forcing his throat to relax and go in rhythm with the other’s desperate pace. They had sense to make sure the tablecloth covered the scene and to not make too much noise, but Keith was practically pounding into Pico’s mouth now, feeling himself reach closer and closer to the edge. 

“F-Fuck, Pico.. so fuckin’ good..” Keith grunted, hiding his head with his free arm against the table, feeling himself get closer and closer with each thrust. “I-I’m gonna cum.. Just a lil more, ahh…” His grip on Pico’s hair tightened as he was practically humping the other’s face, surely making his throat sore for the rest of the night. His precum was already leaking like crazy into Pico’s mouth, both of them ready for release..

Without warning, Pico’s head was forced back as soon as Keith reached his climax, his cum squirting all over Pico’s face, hair, and especially gaping mouth. Shit, why did Keith do that?? He should’ve known it would’ve made a mess, and Pico had to come out there!

“Haa.. P-Pico, why did you pull back..?” Keith breathed out his question, only confusing Pico further. 

Wait.. there were two hands holding onto his head.

Pico turned around, getting greeted by an innocent yet familiar smile.

“Looks like you boys were enjoying yourselves just fine without me.”

Both boys froze in place, like deers in the middle of the road staring at headlights. They wanted to scream so bad, but Amelia was quick to shush them. “That was punishment for having fun without me. I know I was occupied, but it’s just plain rude to enjoy your meal without your lady around.” She reached into her bag and gave Pico some wipes before standing back up, adjusting her dress a bit. Neither of them said anything, too flustered to come up with any excuse nor remark of their own.

Amelia’s smile softened, but it was hardly one of understanding or forgiveness. No, that smile showed the TRUE meaning of devious intent. “I expect to have my turn as well, if you don’t mind~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand there's smut  
> WHAT A SURPRISE LMAO
> 
> Nah I'm not gonna write only smut, the premise just came to mind, and semi-public scenarios are one of my favorites
> 
> I'm gonna upload another drabble in a bit, so prepare for that!


	2. Sing for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Pico meets Keith and Amelia for the first time as musical street performers

Nobody could understand what it felt like to have schizophrenia, not unless they had it themselves, or if they were a flat out insane person.

It wasn’t like having an imaginary friend or replaying something you heard in your head. It wasn’t a memory you decided to think about out of nowhere. It was all involuntary, against your will, and it was never happy. You heard voices that you could and couldn’t recognize. You felt something touch your fingertips, or something breathe down your neck. You saw someone standing beside you, no facial features on them, yet they were able to speak like nothing was wrong.

 _Murderer,_ they would say. 

_Smile,_ they would say.

 _Help me,_ they would say.

Pico never responded back, and he planned to keep it that way. 

But no matter how hard you try to ignore those voices and touches, you can’t help but reach a breaking point at times. Pico has gotten better and stronger from life’s bullshit, but he wasn’t invincible. Some days, it just became too much to handle, too suffocating, just too damn loud. He had no medication to help him suppress it, and the typical white bitch advice of “Go outside or drink some water” was always so full of bull, so all he could do was.. Let it happen. Let them get their useless cries and whines out of their system, and if it went on for too long, he would shoot at it. Shoot at the wall or ceiling or floor…

_Just fuckin’ die already.._

But they always came back, like the annoying parasites that they were. For once in his life, Pico wanted some damn peace and quiet. He didn’t want to hear anything or anyone. It was too damn much…

…. He never heard the voices sing before, however.

It hit Pico that it actually wasn’t his delusions making noise this time, but rather, it came from outside his apartment window. He sat up from his bed and slid off to his feet, walking over to get a better view at whatever was going on. That’s where he saw two people standing by the sidewalk, gathering a small crowd and playing music from a rather large stereo. The lady in red was standing by the speaker and appeared to be cheering on the guy in blue, who was singing along with the song with a microphone.

They were pretty loud, but they weren’t bad.

Pico didn’t even realize he had been staring at them for the rest of their little performance, his forehead pressed against the slightly chilled window. It’s as if he fell into a trance when he heard the other male sing, watching him hop around and hype himself up with the girl. What fuckin’ fun they must be having. It wasn’t until the music stopped that he blinked back into focus, rubbing his eyes before looking back to them, seeing them wave and thank everyone for watching them perform (a whole four people, if you didn’t count Pico). 

“Now go out and enjoy yourselves!” the blue haired singer exclaimed into his mic, “Go and get Freaky on this Friday Night!!”

… what a stupid sign-off.

\----------

That wasn’t the last time Pico encountered the performers.

A week had passed since that day, Pico hadn’t heard a word from them, nor seen any mention of them. He figured they were just some random street performers looking for some quick cash or advertising their start up music. Since he lived in a shit part of town, he wasn’t expecting to see them again.

Yet there they are again, this time setting up to start the performance on the same path he was walking. 

Pico realized too late that he was staring blankly at them, flinching when the guy singer spotted him. The ginger was quick to turn around and try to escape, but he froze when he heard the other call out, “Wait!” He hesitated, but slowly turned and practically jumped out of his skin when he saw how close the other got to him. “We’re about to perform our latest songs, so it would mean a lot if you stood around to listen!” the smaller boy grinned like an excited child, causing Pico to blush a bit.

“I, uh.. Don’t have any cash.” Pico mumbled. The other shook his head in response.

“We’re not in it for the money! We just wanna show off our stuff, right Ami~?” they both looked over to the girl apparently named Ami, who had the prettiest smile Pico had ever seen. 

“Of course we are,” She answered, adjusting the volume to the speakers, “so please stay awhile, at least for one song. We promise it’ll be worth it.”

And just like that, the music began once more.

The singer left Pico to join the other, already clapping his hands to the beat to prep himself for his moment. Pico stood awkwardly in the same spot for a few moments before slowly walking closer, standing front and center to the performance. It was a different song from before, a quicker beat that felt like it would fit in some kind of dance or rap battle. He wasn’t sure if it was because they were in a more open spot than last time or their music was just that captivating, but other passerbys soon stopped to listen, more than the first performance. Before they knew it, a whole crowd assembled around Pico, dancing a bit and whispering amongst themselves. When the singer hyped up the crowd, the crowd hyped back. When Ami clapped her hands, the crowd clapped back.

If Pico was more aware of himself, he would’ve felt like an idiot for just standing like a statue there. But it wasn’t because he thought their music was shit. Quite the opposite. Despite the crowd cheering and laughing and poorly singing along with him, his attention was so fixated on the couple that he could easily drown everyone else out. All he wanted to focus on was his singing and her dancing.

Never in his life did he feel at ease with such loud noises.

After about five songs sung, the crowd applauded the performance and took the flyers that the couple started to hand out, before dispersing back to whatever plans they were originally set out to do. Pico was the first one there, and he was the last one standing, but he flinched again when the singer came close to him again.

“Was it good?” he smiled, but he looked a bit concerned at the same time. “You weren’t moving around a lot. Sorry if it wasn’t really your taste, but we appreciate you for stickin’ around!”

“Huh? Oh, no, I..” Pico stuttered, scratching the back of his head as he looked away from embarrassment. “I don’t really dance, so I.. y’know, didn’t. But it was good.. No joke.” 

The singer stared for a moment before holding back a laugh, his smile widening. “Ah c’mon, you don’t gotta know how to dance well to do it at all! You just move!” Without any warning, he grabbed Pico’s hands and twirled him around, Pico yelping and having to catch himself before he tripped over himself. If this was anyone else, he would’ve kicked them away and cursed them out for grabbing him like this.

He wondered why he didn’t.

“Keith, stop it! You can’t do that out of nowhere!” Ami appeared out of nowhere behind Keith, holding onto his shoulders to stop him. “I’m sorry about that, he gets excited easily.” she apologized, squishing Keith’s now pouty cheeks. “Still, we really appreciate you watching us perform. We try to find a spot every Friday night, so we hope we see you next time.”

“Yeah, please do!” Keith fumbled out of Ami’s hold and rushed back to grab a flyer, practically darting over to Pico to give it to him. On the paper was a location to a bar, a time, and a bunch of fancy visuals. “It’d be super awesome if you came by again! Invite your friends too! Drinks will be cheap, thanks to our.. _ahem,_ connections.” He looked cautious saying that, Ami rolling her eyes and sighing.

“I’ll think about it..” Pico mumbled, folding the paper and stuffing it in his pockets. He tried not to look too excited, burying his face into his hoodie. The couple decided that was a good enough answer and thanked him again, before focusing on clean up. He watched them for a minute too long again, but smacked himself and waved them off before going back onto his stroll, softly rubbing the paper in his pocket. 

Every Friday night, huh..

\-----------

Every Friday night, there was a performance.

Every Friday night, Pico was the first one there.

Part of him always felt like some weirdly obsessed fan when he was the first in line to watch the couple, but as soon as he saw them set up, all his concerns washed away as they waved him hello. The location and crowd was different every week: sometimes outside, sometimes in a bar, once on a roof, crowds big, crowds small.. But Pico was always there, without fail. It was the one thing he had to look forward to anymore, the music raising his energy high, keeping his mind distracted from whatever bullshit occupied it.

It even helped him get through a random episode he’ll have here and there, thinking back to a song they sang and pathetically humming to it, until the voices came to a halt. 

_“You guys help me a lot, thanks..”_ he once told them, not explaining anything further than that. 

It wasn’t just Pico that appreciated them, however, as the feelings were mutual for Keith and Amelia (Ami was just a nickname apparently) as well. They were just as excited to see Pico when they prepared their stage, chatting before and after the performance like they were good buddies. They even asked for suggestions and themes every time Pico came, Keith pretty much demanding a request and embarrassing the ever loving shit out of the ginger.

Keith once held the mic over to Pico after the performance ended, wanting to hear the other sing his favorite song from any of their performances. Pico tried to decline, even looking over to Amelia for support to control her boyfriend, but she only fueled the fire by going through the different tracks saved on her phone, trying to figure out which one struck him fancy. Both of them were blinding at this point. Eventually he caved and picked the first song he heard from them, singing softly into the mic and staring down at his own feet. He knew he wasn’t talented like Keith, and he had no moves like Amelia..

Yet they applauded and cheered like it was the best damn concert in the world. 

Since then, they always performed that song at the end of each night, keeping their attention solely on Pico. It was embarrassing as hell, but he couldn’t deny that he felt a special kind of way. Nobody’s ever sang a song to him before.. Well, nobody did anything nice for him ever before. Singing for him, laughing with him, wanting to see him just as much as he wanted to see them.. 

It felt so natural to smile again. 

Soon, everyone in town and further knew who the couple were. Every revenue that was rented was full of customers to watch them perform. Streets would get packed and cause traffic jams from outdoor performances. Keith and Amelia even got to sign autographs for their new fans. Pico was proud of them for making it this far within just a few months, feeling a bit proud himself for being there near the start of it all. 

One could even say that he’s fallen for them, just a bit.. But he could never admit that. It was best to keep it to himself. He wouldn’t dare ruin the bond they had already. Just watching them perform like this was enough.

At the end of the performance, Pico stood behind to help them pack everything in Amelia’s car, laughing with Keith about how a fan literally passed out when Amelia signed her boobs for an autograph. Pico closed the trunk and sighed, turning his attention to Keith and was startled by a CD being held to his face. _”Friday Night Funkin’ to Pico”_ was written on the disc, as well as a winky face on the bottom. 

“We put together a bunch of songs you said you liked from each performance into this, just for you.” Keith smiled warmly. “It’s the least we could do for everything you’ve done for us.”

“What d’ya mean? That’s my line.” Pico chuckled, taking the CD and trying to hide the fact that he was blushing a bit. “All I do is watch you guys, maybe give you guys a chuckle.”

“You kidding? You being our number one fan has been the most motivating thing ever!” Keith wrapped his arm around Pico’s neck, pulling him into a playful head noogie. “When we see you, we know for a fact that our songs are gonna be a success!” 

Pico laughed and pushed him back, brushing his hair back with his fingers as an attempt to fix it. “You don’t need me to prove that, idiot. You guys are amazing as is.” He looked back down to the CD and smiled, holding it close to his chest. “My life is usually so annoying and full of shit, so watching you guys perform like this every week.. It’s an amazing break. I really can’t thank you guys enough.” His smile grew as he focused on Keith, his cheeks getting a bit more flushed.

“Yeah..?” Keith smiled just as genuine as well, fidgeting a bit in his stance. The air went quiet around them, the singer taking a step closer to the other and reaching out to hold his free hand, causing Pico’s heart to skip a beat. “Listen..” Keith spoke, his tone soft yet serious, “I have something to tell you…”

\--------------

_Pico! You’re listening to this one again? This really is your favorite, huh?_

“.......”

_It’s kinda embarrassing you love this one. It was our first song made, so it sounds kinda messy compared to the others._

“.......”

_But still.. It makes us super happy that you like it so much! We hope you listen to it over and over again!_

“.......”

 _Hey, Pico.. do you still love us? Do you wanna know how we feel about you? Well.. we love you too! We love you a whole lot! We’re friends, after all--_

_**B A N G ! !** _

Pico shot at the wall beside him, not even looking away from the stereo that played his favorite song on loop. Noisy. Too noisy. He never thought hearing his voice would be so damn noisy. The hand that held his gun trembled when the song started again, before throwing it at the wall in a fit of silent rage, denting a poster taped onto his wall next to the gunshot.

_**“BF and GF from Friday Night Funkin’! On Tour Now! Time to get Freaky!!”**_

…. What a shitty sign off…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? You thought this was gonna be happy? 
> 
> F o o l s
> 
> It's been awhile since I wrote angst, and this has been on my brain for quite awhile now. I love the kinda angst that just comes crashing down out of nowhere. Makes you sit and wonder, why the fuck did you do that, Punk?


	3. The Fun Ride Home (PicoxTrans!BF) (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Pico are traveling back home on the train. Pico pervy brain go DING
> 
> (Based on this mini comic made by @planetsnivelak on twitter, check them out! (if you're 18+): https://twitter.com/planetsnivelak/status/1364435274244239364?s=20

Going through the big city and window shopping at all the expensive stores was always a blast to experience, in its own way. Sure, there were big crowds and loud construction going on everywhere you looked, but it was still a different thing to do every once in a while. Not to mention they had every food restaurant possible, so the options were limitless.

It was the travel to and from that sucked ass.

Whether you were going to the city or traveling back home, the subway always ended up getting packed as shit. You could barely move around without bumping into someone, and it was a dog race whenever a seat was made available. You were lucky to get into one that didn’t have some random druggy preaching about some fake god for the entirety of the trip.

Pico and Keith weren’t.

Their date to the city was pretty much successful, bringing home some cheap and misprinted souvenirs (“Super Morya”, a shirt said. How do you fuck that up?), as well as some fancy cupcakes to make them feel extra “boujee”, but they ended up staying out super late because of the dread of traveling back home. It didn’t matter what time you tried to get back, the train was always going to be packed tight. The couple were “lucky” to make it to the middle of the crowded car, not having to deal with people rushing to get in and out whenever a stop came by at the doors, but still had to be careful not to accidentally bump into others whenever the train stopped or stuttered. Pico had to keep a strong grip on the upper handles, while Keith barely held onto the other’s arm. _That’s why you keep stumbling, moron._

Pico didn’t bother to bring his own earbuds, so Keith had to lend him one of his to keep them occupied, since they were a bit too tired to have any kind of conversation that they didn’t talk about already. Pico regretted not bring his own though, since the free ear was stuck listening to some old guy yelling about conspiracy theories and the government controls the weather or whatever the fuck. Everyone else around them were able to ignore him, some even sleeping.. Lucky bastards.

That’s when an idea struck.

Pico looked down at the smaller male, who was mindlessly scrolling through twitter (he was able to ignore this old fart too? Lucky..), then looked around to see if anyone else was paying attention. Not a glance in their direction. Pico shifted in his stance and casually slipped his hand into his pocket, instantly touching the item he wanted. He leaned his head a bit down to Keith’s ear, whispering, “Hey, don’t freak out, ‘k?”

Keith could only let out a tired, “Mnh?” before his eyes shot open, quickly biting his own tongue to prevent him from letting out too loud of a gasp.

Pico turned on the vibrator, immediately set to medium.

To be frank, neither of them remembered who brought it up first, and when it was brought up, it happened so early in the morning (10 am is early for them) that they almost forgot about it. Well, Keith did, since Pico didn’t mess with the damn thing at all today. Pico teased about how he was going to use it at any chance to embarrass the other, but then.. Didn’t. Maybe that was intentional, because it wasn’t even buzzing for long, yet Keith could already feel himself getting wet.

“I-I forgot we.. nn~..” Keith couldn’t even talk properly, too busy squeezing his legs together and pressing into Pico more to cover his now flushed face. Squirming didn’t help much, as it only brought the vibrator closer to his clit, adding to the intensity.

“Keep your voice down..” Pico mumbled, looking over at the passed out passenger right behind Keith. Good, knocked out cold. Nobody seemed to notice them either, everyone either looking at their phones, at the ground, or eyes closed in general. He heard Keith moan softly into his shoulder, making him grin from the other’s vulnerableness. “Heh, wanna call it~?” he teased, slowly rubbing the switch in his pocket that nobody could see.

**”No.”** Keith answered way too fast, startling the once confident ginger. “Don’t you dare, mph..” his hand holding onto Pico’s arm trembled and weakened, but then grabbed onto the taller male’s hoodie, pulling him down just enough to whisper into his ear. “Turn it all the way up.. I can take it..”

So much for being cocky.

“Y’sure..?” Pico had to ask, just to make sure Keith wasn’t just taunting him for nothing. He couldn’t see the other’s expression, but he heard a groan and felt Keith grip tighter on his hood, which made his stature stiffen (as well as something else..)

“Picooo…” Keith quietly whined, tracing his finger along Pico’s jaw, not even bothering to hold onto the ginger properly. “I need it, please~..”

“Y-Yeah bro.. I gotchu..”

_Let’s fuckin’ GOOO!!_

Pico flipped the switch to max power, Keith reacting IMMEDIATELY with a choked moan, quickly covering his mouth with his hand to try and muffle the noise. This wasn’t the first time they used a vibrator, but the fact that they were surrounded by unsuspected people added to the danger aspect, which made it even more exciting. His boxers were soaked at this point, wanting so badly for Pico to shove something more than just the vibrator inside him. It only got harder when he felt Pico snake a hand between them, no longer needing the remote to go any higher.

All it took was one firm stroke to have the vibrator press into him more, to send Keith over the edge.

_“Mmph~!!”_ Keith was sure to cut his lip from how hard he was biting it. He had to press his face back into Pico’s shoulder to keep himself quiet, legs twitching and arms wrapped around the other to keep himself up. Pico cursed under his breath and quickly lowered the power for the vibrator, glancing around to see if anyone noticed his boyfriend have an orgasm right then and there. Nothing. Thank God.

“You..” Pico turned his attention to Keith, his face just as red as the other. “You just came, didn’t you..?”

Keith didn’t answer, only keeping his face completely buried in Pico’s shoulder. He didn’t have to answer verbally though, since him rubbing his legs together uncomfortably answered the question for him. Pico cleared his throat, checking one last time around before leaning towards Keith’s ear.

“... round 2?”

“Fuck you..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might as well be NSFW drabbles at this point, brain likes to go to butts too many times
> 
> Again, public stuff. I can't help it. I love writing this shit. And their comic was just fuckin'.. delicious
> 
> It's kinda short compared to how much I usually write, but I still think it's enjoyable.
> 
> Check the artist out, as well as their sfw twit too! (Yes I'm advertising their stuff for free, I'll do this every time I get inspiration from the MANY amazing artists on twitter!): https://twitter.com/teradriive


	4. Catching up (GF+OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia wanted so peace and quiet, but an old friend decides to visit her instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you aren't sure about my oc Naomi, there's more context of her in my fic Magnet for Danger, so maybe check that out if you haven't *cough*

The night was truly the best time to wash away all your worries.

Maybe because half of the world was asleep, too tired to do whatever they normally did during the daytime. Maybe because it was too dark and scary to want to travel within, the lack of knowing what’s ahead fueling the fear in everyone’s hearts. Maybe because everywhere was a shadow, so there was no need to hide nor run from danger.

Whatever the real reason was, Amelia didn’t care to decide.

She was well aware that if there was anything troubling her, she could always go to her lovers, Keith and Pico, but there were just some nights that she wanted to be by herself and stop thinking. Not hold a conversation, not have to move around or be active in something.. just simply stare out into the night sky and watch the few clouds pass by. She would even allow herself to be in her demon form, fly up to a tall rooftop, and look up to the few stars that shined through the city lights.

Amelia could do this until the sun rose up.

“This spot taken?”

A voice rose up behind her, but she hardly reacted surprised. She knew that voice all too well, since it came every other night that she tried to be by herself. Amelia turned and smiled at the floating vampire, waving her closer in approval. “I was wondering when you were going to pop up, Naomi. You never miss a beat to see me.”

“How else would we be able to hang out together? _You_ never go out looking for _me._ ” Naomi playfully whined, flying closer to the demon and hugged her from behind, burying herself into the poofy red hair. 

“Well maybe if you stopped flying around like a ghost, I would consider spending more time with you.” Amelia retorted, using her tail to softly pull Naomi away. “Or did you forget once again that I’m trying to blend in with the humans, and we’re not in our old home anymore?”

“Nooo, I did not forget. But being a human’s boring as hell.” Naomi wiggled out of the other’s tail and maneuvered in front of her, “laying” upside down in the air. “I only walk if I have to. Flying around’s WAY better. And I know you can’t deny that, what with you and your _boyfrieeends~!_ ” Naomi got smacked for that with the tail, but she only laughed it off, seeing as how Amelia’s cheeks were now a deep shade of purple. 

“I thought I told you to stop following me in secret..”

“And I’ve kept my word! I’m just bringing up what you told me before. So..” Naomi floated next to Amelia this time, her expression more genuine than devilish. “How’ve you guys been?”

Amelia hadn’t planned to hold conversations right now, but as soon as Naomi asked about her relationship, the words just spilled out like water from a faucet. She told the vampire that Pico has continued to trust them more and more with each passing day, so they’re always seeing a newer, softer side to him. Now he can be just as confident as Keith can be when it comes to states of affection. Speaking of Keith, he’s gotten even better at singing, and she accidentally found out that he’s writing a song for them, so she has to act surprised when it actually happens. She told her the time Pico got trampled by Keith’s dog back at his family’s place, how Keith’s been wanting to learn how to handle a gun like them, how they almost totaled her father’s car again..

It randomly hit Amelia that she had been flat out rambling about so many things that happened, and none of it was anything Naomi knew about before. Her mood started to drop a bit, guilt beginning to weigh in. “Gosh.. it’s really been a long while since we’ve actually talked like this, hasn’t it? I’m sorry..”

Naomi looked surprised, waving her hands and shaking her head in response. “No no, don’t be sad! I know it’s ‘cause you’ve been having so much fun living here! I like hearing all the stories that come up when we do meet up.” She giggled about it, but Amelia could only force a soft chuckle, which only made Naomi huff. “Don’t you go depresso on me, Cherry. If your dad finds out I made you sad, I’m REALLY gonna be on the watchlist, and I’d might as well DIE if I can’t see my gorgeous wife!”

“I’m not your wife.” Amelia bluntly answered, but her words did make her actually smile this time, giggling from Naomi’s exaggerated comments. “Still, I feel bad for not making a better effort to see you as much as before. If only you would just pretend to be human more, just once in awhile-” 

Naomi hushed Amelia with a finger to her lips. “You know me being around you at all is bad enough as it is. ‘Mama’ hasn’t quite forgiven me for messing up her shit long before we came here, remember?” the vampire smiled at that statement, her body floating up as if she was a free balloon. “Unless I finally decide to pay my debt and become one of her lackeys, we can’t meet up to the public eye.. Heh, that’s kinda funny, if you think about it.”

“What is?” There wasn’t anything funny about this.

“You keep getting involved with people your parents hate so much, they always throw a fit.” She snickered, while Amelia groaned. “Once a rebellious teeanger, always a rebellious adult.”

“It’s not my fault I have the most uptight parents in the world.” Amelia flapped her wings in frustration, a gust of wind blowing around them now. “I could never hate them, but I really wish they would just leave me alone for good. Give me some air, let me do what I want without having to worry about approval or support, let me be who I want to be with.. Demons are supposed to be about chaos, yet I feel like I’m surrounded by restrictions and rules! It’s.. **ANNOYING!!** ” 

Another gust of wind blew past them, stronger this time, Naomi had to fly against it to stay in place. Amelia realized she started to breathe heavy from thinking about all the stress she didn’t know was built inside, so she forced herself to calm down and shrink her wings. “Sorry..” she mumbled an apology, looking past her knees as she curled up in her seat. “I know complaining like that isn’t going to do any good. I just want someone else to do the thinking for me sometimes. I don’t want to care. I don't want to think. Sometimes, I want to do absolutely nothing and that’s it. Just breathe.”

“Kiss me.”

Amelia looked up to see Naomi inches away from her face out of nowhere. Never had she seen so much seriousness from the vampire, it was almost creepy..

“That’s not going to happen, no matter how many times you ask.” Amelia put her hand to Naomi’s face and pushed her away, but Naomi instead grabbed her hand and kissed the other’s palm, causing the demon’s cheeks to heat up again. “Naomi..!”

“Heh, couldn’t help it. Thought it was my chance to finally be blessed~” Naomi grinned her usual sneaky smile, but complied and let go of the other, floating back to her original spot. “I bet you can do it, though. Do absolutely nothing. Do it with your boyfriends, together. I’m sure they’ll understand.”

Amelia fell silent, looking at the hand that was kissed for a few moments before shaking her head. “I don’t want them concerned over me..”

“Too bad. When you’re in a relationship, there’s no helping but being concerned for your partner.” Naomi brushed away some of Amelia’s hair from her face, her demeanor once again turning serious. “You’re not alone like you were before, Amelia. You have two men that both care about you dearly. Let them carry some of the burden for you, as you would do for them. It may not be the perfect life, but I’m sure you feel more free when you’re with them, right?”

Naomi always decided to sound so profound in the most unexpected moments. 

Amelia almost appeared frozen stiff from Naomi’s words, only the wind brushing between their hair being the only movement between them. Then she smiled and pulled the vampire in a tight hug, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. “You’re right..” she sniffled, “Thank you for reminding me, Naomi. I couldn’t ask for a better friend, not ever.”

“Hehe, it’s what I do best!” Naomi proudly stated, returning the hug with her own tight squeeze. “I’ll take two kisses and a date in the sky as payment for my exceptional services~”

Amelia couldn’t help but laugh and push Naomi off after that, shaking her head in “disappointment”. “You’re really never going to give up on that, are you?”

“Stop asking kisses from the most angelic demon in the world?? You must have gone mad if you think I’m quitting now!” Naomi quickly flew in to try and steal a kiss, but Amelia easily used her power to blow the vampire back, messing up her hair in the process. “So meaaaan..”

That’s when she felt a soft and quick peck on her forehead, Amelia suddenly flying in front of her, then started to fly away. Naomi floated there dumbfounded, having to take a moment to process what just happened. “W-Wait! I wasn’t ready! Cherryyyy!”

“See you next time, Mimi dear! Don’t get yourself into any more trouble~!” Amelia waved the other goodbye, flying back to her lover’s apartment without delay. Naomi cried out to the demon again, but didn’t bother to give chase. Instead, she sighed and smiled, relieved that Amelia at least left in higher spirits.

“They’re so friggin lucky~..”

\------------

Sunrise came and served as the trio’s alarm clock, the sunlight managing to blind all three of them at once, making them all curse at the sun. None of them were morning people, Pico trying to continue sleeping while ignoring the light, but Keith decided to get up first to prepare for the day. He only managed to take one step away from the bed before Amelia grabbed his shorts, tugging him a bit.

“Hey, Keith..” she mumbled, still a bit sleepy, “.. is it ok if we do nothing today? I can buy take out, and we can just watch videos or something..” she hesitated before letting go. “Sorry, I’m just.. Not in the mood for anything today.”

“Preachin’ to the choir, babe.” Pico pointed a finger up to show his acknowledgement, letting the hand fall back down onto the bed. Keith chuckled and leaned closer to Amelia, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Sounds like yet another perfect date~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I'm given support to use ocs with canon. Now Naomi is everywhere, and I do not care
> 
> TBH I don't even know if I ship Naomi with Ami, I just like her teasing Ami like that. Naomi teases too much
> 
> This is lowkey me projecting my own internal stress onto Ami, can't be helped
> 
> I may go into better context on how I would have Naomi and Ami's friendship before going to the human world, but the most I'll say now is that Naomi be playing too much and messing up her parents' shit, so now she's technically not allowed to be around Ami, otherwise she ded. Naomi doesn't care though, she wants to see her friend


End file.
